


The Lost time.

by bluelettergirl



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: 1930s, F/M, Lost Love, Love, Poirot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: 1930s Miss Lemon and Captain Hastings find theirselfes at new situation.





	The Lost time.

In the year 1935, at Poirot's home. 

" I love you"  
Miss Lemon said, and turned her thoughtful silver-green eyes to old and dusty window. Beautiful Park. green trees, and young couples everywhere. Warm sun without clouds.  
" I love you too."  
Hastings said, and walked next of his dear friend. Arthur looked with fascinated eyes Her's black dress ,what was giving justice to her beautiful body.  
" Arthur You don't understand what i mean."  
Miss Lemon said sadly, and sighs long. Hastings looked her while, and then he realized it. All the moments, all the words what she was said to him over the mysterious years.  
" Oh Felicia, i'm sorry."  
He said, and took her small and elegant hand to his own.  
" Why you didn't say it to me earlier?"  
Arthur asked, and moved his blue eyes to her's silver ones. Miss Lemon thought a while what to say. Finally she opened her mouth.Holding still Arthur's hand.  
" First Promes me you'll never tell this to anyone what i'll say, not even to Poirot."  
She said with a severe voice, and her eyes were full of miserable things.  
" I promes, Felicia"  
Arthur said, and helped her to sit down to wood chair.  
" I was pregnat a long time ago, but i got miscarriage after few weeks."  
Miss Lemon said, and a small tear drop out of his eye.  
" Good Lord, i'm sorry."  
Arthur said, and fondle softly tear away of her pale face.  
" I knew you want to be a father, and that i couldn't give a child to you, it was too much."  
Felicia continued, and sneeze to tissue.  
" You shouldn't be thought like that."  
Arthur said, and kneel down closer her face. His grey suit was shining when sun's light shined to it.  
" I didn't want you know, i can't give you that what you wanted the most."  
Felicia said, and smiled shyly when sun shined to her face. Warm touch.  
" I still love you, no matter can you give me a child or not."  
Arthur said, and smiled softly. Fondling her red hair.  
" And i want to marry you, before the war comes."  
He continued, and looked her reaction.  
" i'm just a security think what newspaper would say."  
Miss Lemon said, and Her bright and hight laught filled the small room, and she only hoped Poirot wouldn't come to home even time was ending between them.  
" Marry me Felicia."  
Arthur said, and took her's other hand too to his warm hand.  
" Oh Captain Hastings, you're totally fool sometimes."  
Miss lemon said, but kissed his lips. Then she got again serious.  
" Let's look couple of weeks."  
Miss Lemon said, and then they both hear how door opened.  
" Let's look."  
Arthur said, and took quicky some newspapers on the table. They both didn't want Poirot to knew, not just yet. Hastings opened the golf page, amd tried to be like nothing happened, even his own world was shaking, because happines and love. He could only look the pretty lady, who might be after weeks his dear wife. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm also learning english, my native language is finnish, and i'm sorry all spelling mistakes. I just love writing. much love <3


End file.
